Studying With Yuki
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Kyo failed his midterms and must pass his end of year exam, and Tohru told him to study with Yuki,and they can't turn that down. What'll happen after that? shounenai i think and lil bit of kiss kiss. COMPLETE
1. Forced

Uhm… Some of the words here are changed. But no worries. It didn't change the whole story. The mistakes were pointed out by **Miss Truffles Xcocolatl**. Arigato 

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or anything in the world. I think.

**Chapter 1: Forced**

"If you don't pass half of your subject for your end of year exam, we will have to hold you back a year," their class teacher announced.

Kyo grunted. "I never fail before, so this'll be a breeze," he thought.

"Now I will tell you of your mid-year exam. Your results are…" The teacher sighed. "Very disappointing."

The whole class gasped, and everybody started murmuring to each other.

"Calm down, everyone. The only person who passed all of his subjects, and also nearly has excellent marks for nearly his entire subject, is, of course, Yuki Sohma."

The girls clapped their hands, and the boys congratulated the blushing Yuki, who was seated in the middle of the class.

"And the rest… Well, half of this class failed four out of eight subjects and some of them more than that. The only people who passed four or more are…"

The teacher said out the names of the students, and Kyo perked his ears up, and then heard Tohru's name called out. He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "If Tohru is one of them, then so will I," he thought.

The teacher finished saying out the names, and Kyo nearly had a heart attack. "My... My name! Where's my name?" He asked the teacher to read it out again, but still he didn't hear his name.

The teacher frowned. "Sohma, you only passed three subjects, okay? Better work harder if you wanna pass this year."

Kyo hit his head on his table. "I failed!" he whined.

Not long later, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Kyo looked very down when he started walking home.

"Cheer up, Kyo," Tohru said, walking next to him.

"How am I supposed to cheer up when I failed!" he snapped at her.

Tohru stopped walking and quickly bowed to him. "I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to say that!"

Kyo sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya." Tohru stopped bowing and apologising. "Come on. Forget about it. Let's go home."

At home, Shigure heard the news. "What a lazy cat!" he commented, and then had to hide behind Tohru when Kyo started throwing forks at him. "Really, Kyo. Tohru is smarter than you now."

"Just shut up, would ya!" Kyo shouted at him, and went back to eating his dinner.

Yuki was at the other side of the table, completely ignoring them.

"Why don't you teach him, Yuki?" Tohru said, and she was met with Kyo's piercing eyes.

"I am _not_ studying from the damn rat! I can study by myself."

"Sorry, Honda. No can do."

Tohru's eyes started to water. "But… What if Kyo fails this year? And then, we won't be in the same class again next year. I… I want Kyo to pass." Tears started streaming down her face, and both Kyo and Yuki glared at each other, and then moved to Tohru to dry away her tears, mad at themselves for making her cry.

"Honda…"

Kyo cursed under his breath, and then sighed. "Alright! I'll make him my sensei. Just… don't cry, will ya?"

Yuki glared at Kyo, and sighed. "Oh, all right. I'm very sorry to make you cry, Honda."

"Yeah…"

That night, Yuki said that they would start studying right away. "What? But the exam's not in two more months!" Kyo complained.

"I study two months before exams," Yuki said, taking out a Maths book. "That's how I get high marks."

"Oh, so now you're showing off, eh?"

"When did I say that?" Yuki replied coolly.

"You're always showing off. With your pretty looks, your 'princely' ways…!"

"Just shut up and start studying, baka neko!" Yuki has lost control in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't agree to do this, by the way! I've never even wanted in a million years to study with you or do anything with you!"

"What is your problem? Just sit down and start studying!"

"Did I say I want to?" Kyo walked out of Yuki's room and slammed the door behind him.

Yuki cursed him and studied by himself.

"Stupid rat!" Kyo muttered under his breath, and went straight to his bed and went to sleep.


	2. Study!

Disclaimer: I don't need to say this all the time, right? You know what I'm gonna say, anyway.

**Chapter 2: Study!**

"Kyo, the exam's next month," Tohru said, a hint of sadness clearly heard in her voice. Kyo and Yuki haven't been talking to each other since the kiddie fight.

"It's too embarrassing to fight with him now," Kyo thought. "Yeah, so what?" he shot at Tohru.

Yuki glared at him. "What does he think he's doing!" he thought angrily. "Does he think that I won't kill him for talking like that to Tohru?" "Tonight. After dinner. My room. Bring your History books," Yuki said out loud.

Kyo didn't turn to him. He just sat eating his lunch. "I'm not studying with you."

"Yes, you are," Yuki growled.

"Since when do we agree to stuff like this?"

"We don't want Honda to cry again, don't we?"

Tohru just sat there, trying to make them stop fighting. "Um… Guys…"

"She can bawl her guts out for all I care! I'm not studying with you and that's final!" He stood up, went out of the living room, and soon Yuki and Tohru felt the house shake when Kyo slammed his door.

Yuki sighed, rubbing his forehead, while Tohru just sat there, shocked. "I'm very sorry about that, Honda," he said, smiling at her.

Tohru shook her head. "It's okay. He… He doesn't mean that." "Does he?"

Yuki smiled and stood up. "Well, as always, lunch was great. Let me help you with the dishes."

"Oh, okay." They cleaned the table and washed the dishes. "I wish Shigure was here instead of at Ayame's, and then he'll be able to stop them fighting just now," Tohru said quietly to herself.

Yuki looked across to Tohru. "Honda, are you okay?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

Tohru returned back to the real world. "Ah! Yes, yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she said, smiling at him.

-

"Baka neko," Yuki said out loud in his room that night. In front of him was an opened and unread History book. "He nearly made Honda cry this afternoon."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a grumbling fiery haired teen stormed in and sat down on Yuki's bed. "Okay, let's start this studying thin," he grumbled.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows together, stood up to close the door, and then sat back down at his chair. He looked at Kyo, wanting to ask something.

"I already apologized to her, okay? Now let's start studying."

Ah, that answers his question.

Yuki nodded, and they studied until about 11 o'clock. Kyo trudged out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Um… You're welcome?" Yuki said to the door, and sighed. "Not even a word of thanks. Baka."

They studied together every night for the next few weeks.

"No, no. Your working is all wrong, you baka." Yuki took the pencil from Kyo's hand, brushing their hands against each other while doing so, but they didn't take full notice of it. Yuki scribbled down the right working, explaining it to Kyo at the same time.

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled, and tried to get his pencil back, but… The next thing he knew, his fingers were entangled with Yuki's, not knowing how.

They stared at it, trying to see what was displayed in front of them, and then they realized and snatched back their hands, faces burning red.

They were silent after that, their faces blushing. They were looking at the walls, but their minds were somewhere else.

At last, Yuki was the first to break the silence. "And… Well, if…" he stuttered, picking up the dropped pencil. "If you… you use this, then you'll be able to solve the equation easily."

A few minutes later, Kyo left. "Oh my God! What just happened?" both of them thought, hitting their heads. "My… My hand touched his filthy skin!"

"My fingers just… Gah! I don't wanna think about this anymore!" Kyo dropped his book and buried himself in his bed.

-

I'm sorry it's so short! But most of my stories are long, and I wanna feel how it is to have short stories.

And I know how.

It annoys me! Short stories annoy me. This story annoys me. –blabs more-

But I couldn't help it. I don't have anything else to put in here… But I just want to write something!


	3. One Week

Disclaimer: Furuba. No. Own.

**Chapter 3: One Week**

They were a bit awkward the next night. "Well, either this or Honda's tears," Yuki thought as he and Kyo sat on the floor in front of the table. Yuki saw Kyo took out a Physics book. "Kyo tonight is Chemistry."

"Chem?" he asked, cocking his head, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Isn't Chem tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Biology!"

Kyo's straight line of mouth turned to an angry frown. "Fine! I'll go take my Chem book!" He stood up, and Yuki stood up too.

"No you're not. Let me just change to Physics. We've wasted too much time already," he said and headed to his book case.

"Yeah, and deep down in your heart, you're blaming this all on me!"

Yuki turned around to face Kyo. "Why shouldn't I? The exam's next week and every time we study together, it feels like I've gone stupider!"

"Like I said before, I did _not_ want to study with you!"

"But if you _don't_ study with me, Honda will cry. You don't want that to happen _We_ don't want that to happen!"

Kyo felt that just shouting at Yuki doesn't hurt him, so he decided to take it a step further. "Why you…!" Literally. He ran forward… and tripped on the table's legs.

The next thing they knew, Kyo was on top of Yuki, his eyes closed tightly, and cursing himself under his breath. He lifted himself up on his hands, and then found the rat under him.

They stared at each other, eyes wide, shocked, their breathings stopped, their hearts skipped a beat, and their insides tightened.

They were like that for a _long_ time, and then they quickly scrambled away from each other. Kyo sat on one side of the room, and Yuki on the other, both of their faces flushed, and their mouth chanting 'What just happened? Oh my God."

Slowly, they went back to the table and studied, without meeting each other's eyes. Kyo left earlier that night, and went straight to bed.

-

"Agh! Do I have to go tonight?" Kyo was walking home alone after school. "Well, not after _last night_."

He saw, again, for the millionth time that day, Yuki's face last night. His eyes were worth getting lost in, his cheeks were bright pink that time, his lips… Oh… Those lips. It just makes Kyo want to lean in and devour it.

Kyo stopped in his tracks. "Oh my God!" he shouted. He tore at his hair and bashed his head on the wall next to him. He stopped a long time later, and seeing that he made a _huge_ hole in the wall, he ran away.

He walked home blindly, thinking about what he thought about just now. "But…" he thought. "Why… Why would I still be shocked? That's… That's the billionth time I thought about it today!" He hit his head with his fists. "Oh, shit! I'm turning gay!"

He arrived home at last, and went straight to his room and collapsed in his bed. "How long am I gonna deny it? I can't take it anymore!" He hit his pillow. "I admit it! I'm gay and… and I like Yuki!" he said out loud, and then clasped his hand to his mouth. "Wait. No one's home." He sighed. "Thank God."

He came that night, anyway, because he wanted to be with Yuki. Living under one roof isn't the same as these 'special classes' he's been attending for a month already.

"And it's gonna end in less than a week," Kyo thought sadly. "But it'll be great, because then I'll be able to start hating him again."

They didn't talk much during studying. Like they talked at all. Both of them was acting nervously, always fidgeting, But they didn't realize that about the other.

Yuki reached over for Kyo's notes that he was reading. His hands brushed on Kyo's and then took the papers and read it.

Kyo was too shocked to get mad at him, and he just stared at him until Yuki gave him his papers back.

All through the night, Yuki once in a while took anything that was in Kyo's hands. Well, not really everything.

Once, he reached over to Kyo's hands and put his hand on Kyo's before taking the eraser which was on Kyo's palm.

After that, Kyo immediately took all of his things and left. It wasn't even an hour into the studying.

The second the door closed, Yuki sighed and hit his head with a book. "Ugh… I just wanted to touch him," he mumbled angrily. "You baka. You think I didn't hear you this afternoon? Well, I… I kinda like you too, you know."

The next night he did the same, but he let his hand lay longer on Kyo's. And, like the night before, Kyo left in a hurry.

The next night, they studied as usual, although what was in their minds was that Yuki was going to do the usual.

But that wasn't what Kyo had in mind.

He put his book down, eyes still glued to it, and then he reached over to Yuki's hand, which was playing with a pencil on the table, and he grabbed it and held it tight.

Yuki dropped his book when he felt skin against skin touch, and he was shocked, his cheeks looking like they're going to burst from the red, when Kyo was _holding on_ to his hand, _and_ _tightly_, even.

He looked up and saw that Kyo was still 'absorbed' in studying. He shook the hand off, and Kyo looked up, asking himself why Yuki just did that.

Yuki started to crawl on the table, moving towards Kyo, and all Kyo could do was look at him, getting lost in his eyes.

Yuki was now in front of Kyo, their noses touching, and they held their breath when they realized it.

Yuki leaned in and lightly placed his lips on Kyo's. Kyo's eyes were wide when their lips touched, and he felt that Yuki's lips were soft and… and…

Kyo leaned in and kissed him back. All they did was just kissing, but then Kyo licked Yuki's lower lip, making him gasp, and Kyo took the opportunity to slide his tongue in.

He pushed Yuki back to the table, making him lie on it, and Kyo now on top of him.

Kyo explored every inch of his mouth, sucking and nibbling on Yuki's lower lip, and then kissing him again. They didn't even stop to catch their breaths, and they were kissing each other hungrily now, moaning a bit, hoping they would get some oxygen from the other's mouth.

Finally, Yuki pushed Kyo back, and they breathed heavily, panting.

Yuki looked up to Kyo, and then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for another hungry kiss.

Kyo once again buried his tongue deep in Yuki's mouth, licking the walls, and biting at his lips.

They were out of breath again after that. They looked at each other, and then smiled. Kyo leaned down and kissed Yuki's cheek.

"I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed that," he said, and lay down next to him, breathing in his neck.

"I… I heard you two days ago," he said quietly, blushing.

"About what?" Kyo couldn't remember what happened that time, and he dismissed it and started nibbling on Yuki's earlobe.

Yuki pushed him away slowly. "About that time when… you thought that there was no one in the house, and…"

Kyo's eyes shot open, and he gasped. "You were home at that time?" Yuki nodded. "Shit!" He turned to Yuki and smirked. "Then that means I don't have to tell you, eh? You don't, either. You show it too much right now."

Yuki blushed. Well, he really was looking at Kyo like he was already his or something, and he blushed even harder and moved down from the table to the floor.

Kyo chuckled. "Don't hide from me," he said, and then moved and hugged him from behind.

Yuki blushed again, and wriggled away from him. "We… We should study, Kyo. The exam is in five days, and… for the past three days I didn't actually read, you know. Just…"

Kyo was now hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. "Just what? You were just thinking about me, were you? Or of us… doing it?"

Yuki blushed and pushed Kyo away from him. "Ah! I'm… I'm sorry… But we really need to study, you know."

Kyo smiled. "All right," he said, and took a book, sat behind Yuki, with him in between his legs, and started studying.

Yuki blushed. "Well, at least he's reading," he thought, and inside he jumped for joy.

For the next four nights, they studied from eight to eleven, two hours and forty-five minutes studying, and the fifteen minutes making out.

They agreed to that.

It was Sunday night, and they were exhausted after kissing for five minutes non-stop. Yuki chuckled. "It's eleven oh-two already," he said, still in Kyo's arms. "We didn't agree to this."

Kyo smiled and kissed him lightly. "Alright. I'll go now. Goodnight." He stood up, and Yuki accompanied him to the door.

He looked at his back until Kyo arrived at his bedroom door. "Good luck for tomorrow!" he suddenly blurted out.

"You too," Kyo replied, and then closed the door behind him, feeling happier than ever since the last four days he and Yuki were together.

Yuki grinned happily to himself while cleaning the mess on his table, and then he sniffed the books happily.

"Kyo…" he swooned.

They were making out on the table, and they nearly tore the books because they were being way too violent. Well, not really.

"This feeling's too sudden," he said to himself. "I can't even explain it. But what matters now is being with him. I'll be happy even if it's only a few days…"

He climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep with Kyo still in his mind.

-

Yay! Two chapters in the same day…

The next one will be the last, so I'm sorry, okay?


	4. Exam Time!

Okay, this chapter will be _really_ short. Forgive me! And it's the last one, too. Heehee… Gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: I think I own Furuba once in another life… But do I really have one? Another life, I mean. Well, whatever. I don't own Furuba, and neither do you guys!

**Chapter 4: Exam Time!**

Kyo took a deep breath…

"Okay, you may start… NOW!"

He looked at the first question. "Ugh… Why does Maths have to be so hard, anyway?" he thought, frowning. "And it's only the first question."

He proceeded slowly from question to question.

"Hmm… This question looks familiar." He tapped his lips with his pencil, trying to remember where he's seen it before.

Suddenly, he blushed, and couldn't see anything except for _that first time_.

"This is when… when I accidentally entangled my… my fingers with… with…" He couldn't think straight, and the question in front of him turned blurry, and was covered with the image of his and Yuki's entwined fingers.

He blushed again, and then hit his head. "Focus! Focus!" he mumbled angrily.

"Sohma!" Kyo jumped when he heard the teacher's voice boomed. He looked up at him. "That's the seventh time I called you. Don't hit your head. It doesn't help with making you remember. And, please, don't be noisy." The teacher left, probably to disturb other students.

Kyo was still looking at the teacher's back, and then when he passed _a certain guy_, Yuki looked back, blushed and winked at him, and then he turned back to do his paper.

Kyo blushed. "W-Wha…!" He was very shocked. "Why'd he do that? Now I _really_ can't concentrate." He turned back to his paper, and thought harder about how to solve the equation. "I… I remember about Yuki saying that if I use… something then I can solve it easier…" He scanned the question. "Well, let's use this then."

Time passed by so quickly, the exam ended and another day came, and more exams passed by.

"Hey! Isn't this the first time when I…" Kyo said, referring to the question in front of him, and then blushed. "Ah… This is when I held hands with Yuki for the first time. I was very nervous that time. And…" His eyes moved to another question. "And this is when I hugged Yuki from behind…"

Those questions only brought back memories. Sweet as they are, they didn't seem to be helping Kyo in answering them.

"Ah!" Kyo whined. The exam was over, _at last_, and his head was throbbing like it's gonna burst into outer space. He stretched and yawned.

"Were the exams easy, Kyo?" Tohru asked, catching up to him after saying goodbye to Uo and Hana.

Kyo turned to her and grumbled. "Easy my ass. They're the hardest questions I've ever answered in my life. Just kept thinking about…" He quickly brought his hands to his mouth. "Shit!"

Tohru looked at him, cocking her head, slightly confused. "Thinking about what, Kyo?" she asked innocently.

Kyo picked up his pace. "Nothing," he said, too loudly. "Just… Master."

Tohru smiled, now knowing. "Oh, okay." She ran and caught up with him, and then started blabbing about what someone did something during lunch time.

Kyo looked at the road in front of him, nodding once in a while to show Tohru that he was listening, but really wasn't. "Ah, thank God she's such a dolt," he thought, and then hit himself mentally. "I'm sorry, Tohru, but you really are a dolt." He laughed mentally.

He doesn't want them to know about him and Yuki. Even Shigure doesn't know.

He lay in his bed that night, thinking whether he was going to pass or not. "Well, all I thought about was Yuki. How am I going to pass?"

He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't heard nor saw his door open, and only realized there was someone in his room when the bed shifted under _his_ weight.

Kyo quickly turned to his side, and then nearly jumped up from the bed. "Y-Yuki?" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki smiled. "I don't know," he said, tapping his finger with _this smile_. "Maybe just asking how your day was?"

Kyo gulped. "I'm still not used to us kissing, even if I was the one who was hungry for it," he thought, and then relaxed his back on the wall behind him. "Well, you know what I kept thinking, and you don't need to ask me how my day was."

Yuki grinned, and then started moving towards him. "I don't know what you were thinking about, Kyo." He was now in front of him, and they can already taste each other even when only their noses touched.

Kyo smiled. "Oh? And I don't know what you're going to do now. So please excuse me. I want to go to sleep, if you don't mind leaving," he joked.

Yuki frowned. "Hmph." He flicked his nose at him and headed to the door.

"I can see through you, baby," Kyo whispered softly.

Yuki stopped at that name, and then blushed. He wanted Kyo to go to where he was standing now, and he did. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, and kissed his neck.

"Actually," he started. "I _really_ am tired. And I'm sorry for kicking you out."

Yuki smiled sadly and turned around to face Kyo. "It's okay," he whispered, and then bit his lower lip.

Kyo snickered. "A goodnight kiss? But of course." He leaned down and kissed him.

Yuki's arms snaked around Kyo's neck, and pulled him closer. Kyo licked Yuki's lower lip, asking for entrance, and Yuki gladly gave it to him.

They kissed hungrily for a few minutes. Okay. Not really a few minutes, but, approximately around… twenty minutes.

Kyo broke away from Yuki, gulping for air, and then he chuckled lightly. "Some goodnight kiss," he whispered, and then nibbled on Yuki's earlobe. "Want a goodnight do?"

Kyo felt Yuki's face getting hot, and then he pushed him away and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I was just kidding," Kyo said to the door, and then headed to his bed and went to sleep.

-

"Your results for the end of year exam!" the teacher shouted to the noisy students, holding up a paper.

The whole class turned to him, and then demanded him to tell them now, a little bit surprised that they got out this fast.

"But you guys better be quiet first!" The class quickly shuts up. "Err… Okay…" He cleared his throat. "Your results…" He looked at the paper, and then frowned.

"Oh, no!" Kyo thought, fear gripping him. "He's frowning, and that's a bad sign! Shit! I'm gonna fail!"

The teacher's sighs filled the quiet room, and then he looked up to his students. "They're very…" His frown turned to an ear-to-ear smile. "Outstanding!"

The whole class erupted. Claps and happy shouts filled the once silent room, and everybody hugged everybody. Of course, Yuki and Kyo couldn't hug the girls, and they were already crowding around them.

"I… I passed!" Kyo thought, his mind suddenly blank and the only thought was that he passed. He didn't realize that he was walking. He suddenly focused in front of him, and saw Yuki, who was smiling to him.

Kyo smiled back and then ran to him. "I passed!" he said before hugging him. Happy tears ran down his cheeks and down to Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki laughed, unaware. "You passed! Oh, I'm so happy!" He hugged him back, oblivious to the people around them.

For them, Yuki and Kyo talking normally without fighting is a rare sight. And now they're seeing them hugging each other, which is even rarer.

Kyo pulled back from Yuki and then looked at him. Yuki's lips were parted slightly, and he just wanted to slip his tongue through it and take him. And he did.

Without remembering they were at school, they started moaning softly in each other's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

After a few minutes, they stopped. Kyo laid his forehead on Yuki's, and smiled down at him. He was thinking how they started this kiss, and then he remembered the words 'I passed', and then froze.

Yuki froze too. They slowly turned away from each other, and saw the whole class looking at them. They pushed each other away. "Um… Well… Ah… It's…" they muttered, trying to explain. But what is there to explain? They've seen their faces when they looked at each other, and they've seen them kissing and moaning in each other's mouth.

Everybody heard a few claps from the far end of the room, and then some people started clapping too, and then the whole class was roaring with claps and whistles.

Yuki and Kyo looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

For the rest of the day, they were hunted by people who heard the news about them. Yuki's fan girls were glaring at Kyo, and Kyo's fan girls were glaring at Yuki, and they know it.

-

Kyo collapsed on his bed, exhausted, that night. "Oh God!" he said to the ceiling. "What a tiring day. And those piercing stares! I never thought I could go through that…"

A knock came on the door, and Kyo stood up and went to answer it. "Who could it be? It isn't Yuki. He always just walks in without a single sound. Then this must either be Shigure or Tohru. Tohru must've told Shigure. It _is_ a rare sight for me and Yuki to even talk to each other."

He opened the door, and saw none other than Yuki. "Yuki?"

Yuki's lips were parted, wanting to say something, but with just one look from Kyo to him and him to Kyo, they understood. Yuki smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, and Kyo wrapped his hands around Yuki's waist.

"So…" Kyo started. "This is…" He bends down and kissed him. They heard someone walk up the stairs, but they didn't care. Everyone in the planet knows about them now.

They kissed hungrily, still standing in the hall, and stopped a very long time later. "The end, right?" Kyo finished.

Yuki smiled and moved back. "Well, I had the best two months in my life, and it was thanks to you, Kyo."

Kyo smiled back. "Yeah. Me too."

They turned back and went to their own rooms.

They knew since the beginning that this was not going to work out. This… relationship they had. Even if no one knows, it still wouldn't work out. It was just what had started with the studying thing. And they don't need to study anymore now. School's nearly over.

"Hmm… Maybe I can do it again next year?" they both thought, and then grinned before pulling the covers on them.

-

Okay. This story sucked. I don't like this story.

Yeah. Flame me if you don't like the ending. Yes. It's THE END. I'm not gonna make a sequel.

Hate me all you want. My stories are fcuk, and they scuk.

lmfao


End file.
